


and if you close your eyes

by SmugglerofSass



Series: Allya 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Allya thinks stuffed animals and hot chocolate can heal anything, F/M, on the way to yavin IV, post death star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugglerofSass/pseuds/SmugglerofSass
Summary: After the Death Star, Leia makes a new friend.





	and if you close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Allya verse! An OT au where Han has a five year old daughter. This is a long, complicated work in progress with a lot yet to be explained but I would be happy to answer any pressing questions on tumblr (catch me over there under the same username.) Enjoy!  
> (Title from Bastille's Pompeii)

“Here.” Leia looked down to find the girl, Allya, standing next to her, clutching a mug in her extended hands. “It’s for you,” she continued when Leia hesitated. “Hot chocolate.”  

She carefully took the mug from the girl and watched her run off, only to return carefully balancing her own mug. She climbed up onto the bench next to Leia, scooting closer to her and-

“Allya-” Standing framed in the doorway was Han Solo, appearing nearly out of thin air. The girl at her side leaned back, tilted her head to the side. “Can I hug you?” she asked.

Leia hesitated, unsure, but she found herself nodding. The girl - Allya - wrapped her arms tightly around her, crawling up on her knees to get closer. For a second Leia felt frozen and then she was melting and for a moment she thought she might cry, though Allya certainly didn’t deserve to deal with  _that_. Finally she pulled away, again studying Leia’s face before bouncing up, “I have an idea!” and dashing off again. 

Across the lounge Han Solo stepped closer. “You ok? Uh- I mean uh- are you hurt? You need a painkiller or something?” Leia simply shrugged in response, she wasn’t sure what she was feeling yet and could barely take stock of her own injuries. Han persisted. “You want a medscan? Don’t want you to fall over dead before we even get to- to Yavin.” 

She was considering acquiescing when Allya returned, running fullspeed for where Leia sat.  _Something_  flashed across Han’s face as Allya threw herself onto the bench and he reached out as though trying to stop her as Allya produced a worn stuffed nerf for Leia to see. 

“Here,” she announced proudly. “She’ll help you feel better!” Slowly, Leia accepted the stuffed toy, considering it as Han and Allya conversed in Corellian. Distantly Leia was aware of the sounds of a wookiee speaking and then Allya was leaving her side again. 

“Hey, listen, you don’t gotta hang onto that-”

Leia found herself clutching the stuffed toy to her chest. “She’s very thoughtful.”

The corner of Han’s mouth turned up. “Wish I knew who she got it from. Uh, anyway, listen, we’ve still got a while for we’ll even come out of hyperspace. The kid’s already grabbed a bunk and Chewie’s headin’ that way too…” he trailed off meaningfully. 

“Is the medscan still on the table?” At his nod she continued. “I think it might be safe to start with that. Then I’ll get some sleep.”


End file.
